


Butler x Master

by AdorableKittenLover1



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableKittenLover1/pseuds/AdorableKittenLover1
Summary: If you don't understand this chapter. I'd be glad to explain if you ask.Cya!<3





	1. Chapter 1

Claude x Alois

Alois was busy in his office. He was doing some paperwork and slightly slacking off at times. His mind started to wander and he started to think about Ciel Phantomhive, fire, revenge, etc. The one thing that always came to his mind though was his own butler, Claude Faustus.

Alois: Oh Claude. Always looking at me with that stoic face. You're so strong, such broad shoulders, and such a man. You make me feel all hot inside.

His hands start to wander to places. One starts to rub his crotch while his other starts to unbutton his clothes (as best as he could) to toy with his left nipple.

Alois: Ah! T-Touch me.

~Claude & Hannah~

Claude: I'm telling you that the highness does not have any relationship with me except for me being his butler.

Hannah: I'm going to prove to you that he at least has a love for you that isn't just butler and master. Just you wait.

They arrive at his office and enter the room.

Claude: Your Highness. I have your-

He stops and his eyes widen at the sight of his master playing with his own cock and squeezing his erect nipples.

Alois: C-Claude. Ah! I'm g-going to c-c-cum again!

Hannah smirks and leaves the room. Alois climaxes and looks forward to have his eyes widen too when he sees his butler. A smirk appears on Claude's face as he walks towards his horny

Alois: Claude?

Claude grabs Alois and puts him on his feet to start french-kissing him. Alois almost gags when he feels Claude's long tongue start to go down his throat. Claude fondles his ass and Alois moans. Claude grunts when he feels Alois' hand go down his trousers, into his boxer, and start to play with his now erect cock.

Claude: Your hand. Feels so good.

_A: I'm about to do it with him? This is the best day of my life!_

Alois pulls out Claude's cock and strokes while moaning when Claude leans down and sucks on his neglected right nipple.

Alois: Yes. Please use your long tongue on me. IT feels...s-so...good aaah.

Claude pulls away and bends Alois over his own desk.

_A: This position is so embarrassing! He can see my bare ass._

Claude gets on his knees and licks Alois' hole.

_C: I'll make sure to prepare your hole for what's about to go inside. I'm going to fuck it into you that you're mine. No other demon can ever steal a toy like you away from me.  
_

Alois: Ah aha ah! Please just put it in! I can't wait anymore.

Claude stands up, grabs Alois by the hips, and thrusts into him hard. Alois screams out of pain that quickly turns to pleasure. Claude starts to move.

Alois: Yes! I knew it! You're so strong and your dick is so big! Fuck me hard and have no mercy on my ass! Destroy it! Ahh fuck.

Claude licks his lips at the dirty words that came out of his master's mouth.

Claude: Yes. I love to hear your whorish moans. Beg me to cum inside of you and I will. I shall do whatever you say. I will fuck you until you can't stand. All...f-for...your...h-h-highness I'm going to cum!

Alois: So am I!

Claude thrusts even harder and they both climax at the same time. Alois moans as Claude fills him up with his cum. He pulls out and walks away after zipping up his pants.

Alois: Claude. Come back.

He faints on the desk.


	2. Butler x Butler

Sebastian x Claude

Sebastian was currently tied up on a chair facing against the back of it. Ciel was tied up to a chair as well and struggling to get out. He knew what was going to happen when Sebastian's pants were taken off so he wanted to stop this as soon as possible.

Ciel: What is this for!?

Claude: Guess what I want.

Ciel: M-Me?

Claude: Exactly. Anyway...

Claude turns the chair around and grabs Sebastian by his hair.

Claude: Look at this handsome, but helpless face. See it?

Ciel: Obviously.

He turns the chair back around.

Claude: And look at this nice ass. See it?

Ciel: Y-Yes.

Claude: I'm going to make sure to shove my fat cock into it until you give up and say that you'll give yourself.

Ciel hadn't planned on giving up so easily. He was wondering about how Claude had managed to tie up his butler. That wasn't the issue right now, but he did want to know.

Sebastian blushed when Claude grabbed him by his hair and whispered in his ear.

Claude: You're enjoying the attention from your master. I bet you're just craving me to put it inside of you already.

Sebastian: N-No I'm not.

Sebastian moans when Claude spanks him.

Claude: You like being spanked, don't you? You want your master to spank you, don't you?

Sebastian: Yes. I want him to punish me just like that. I want to have my ass spanked hard.

Claude forcefully lifts Sebastian's ass and spanks him once again.

Claude: You whore.

Claude unzips his pants and enters Sebastian. He doesn't give him any time to adjust and starts to move fast and hard.

Sebastian: No!! Ah! It's too big! T-Take it out! Aaaah!

Claude: Oh but you like big. Your master's watching. Be a good boy and moan for me.

Sebastian: Yes! R-Right t-t-there! It feels so good there. You're stretching my hole so wide!

_C.P.: That's my butler? Why am I getting all hot just seeing him like this? He looks so sexy when he's being dominated._

Claude unties Sebastian and picks him up. He sits on the chair and puts Sebastian on his cock that way. He starts to move and Sebastian moans loud.

Sebastian: This is too embarrassing! My master can see me!

Claude: Don't you want him to see you like this? You like being the center of attention. Now your master will be able to see you being so submissive to the rival butler.

Sebastian: I don't want...

Claude: You don't want what? Speak up or else I'll stop.

Sebastian didn't want Claude to know that he was enjoying this (even though he already knew), but he wanted to keep going. Claude's huge cock moving inside of him was so pleasurable and he didn't ever want to stop.

Sebastian: I don't want my master to ever give himself to you! Fuck me harder and take me until there's nothing left.

Claude: Gladly.

Claude thrusts even harder until he finally starts to feel a knot in his stomach.

Claude: I'm about to cum.

Sebastian: Me too.

They both climax at the same time.

Claude: Will you give yourself up to me now?

Ciel:...No.

Claude: I guess there will need to be another round.

_S: Thank you Master._


	3. Butler x Non-Master

Sebastian x Alois

Sebastian and Ciel were on their way to the Trancy Manor for a little tour. Ciel knew that it was just another reason for Alois to see him again and he was considering not going but Sebastian seemed to love seeing his master being squeezed to death by not only Lady Elizabeth but Alois Trancy as well.

They finally made it to the mansion and Sebastian held back a laugh when his master started to glare at him. They knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

Ciel: I can't believe you talked me into this. Why did you want me to come anyway? You seem to despise this mansion in every way possible.

Sebastian: Only because I want my master to achieve his revenge. This would be the best chance so why not?

The demon butler licked his lips, thinking of the final meal. The thought of Ciel Phantomhive's soul drove him mad. He wanted to devour his master right then and there, but he kept his composure.

Ciel: I still don't want to be here. I'm putting you through the worst of punishments when we get home.

Sebastian: But I'm only being one hell of a butler.

Ciel: I'm going to kill you if you open your mouth again.

The door opened to reveal the Trancy butler, Claude Faustus. He bowed and greeted the two guests.

Claude: It's always a pleasure to see you, Earl Phantomhive. Please come in. My master has been awaiting your arrival.

Ciel took off his hat and gave it his butler before entering and being tackled by an over-excited Alois.

Alois: Oh Ciel! How great it is to see you again!

Alois laughed his same girly laugh and Sebastian glared at Claude before staring at Alois. He always found the blond brat interesting. A soul who only wishes to see his little brother. He puts on a smile to hide the sadness. He strives for Claude's love and only gets the same expressionless result.

Sebastian knew that the boy made him feel something and it made him ache. IT didn't matter though. The aching feeling was fine with him.

Alois: Let's go! There are so many places that I want to show you.

Sebastian: Please wait a moment. Claude, I would like to have a word with your master. It's something that's been on my mind and I must get it off my chest. Master, would that be alright?

Ciel: Fine.

Claude:...If you need to that badly.

~Time Skip~

Sebastian had dragged the Earl Trancy into a dark hallway and Alois wasn't exactly so happy about it.

Alois: What was so important that you felt the need to drag me away from Ciel and Claude?

Sebastian: I get why you're upset. Any human would be if they had lost everyone close to them and tried to find the love of someone who is incapable of feeling anything. Though you've caught my interest and it makes me want to see that face of yours more and more.

Alois: What!?

Sebastian leaned in a bit closer to Alois and tilted his head up by his chin. He licked his lips and whispered in Alois' ear.

Sebastian: Claude doesn't feel anything for you. He never has and never will. I can give you more.

Alois: I'm not making a contract with you if that's what you're saying.

Sebastian: I don't want a contract. I'm only telling you that it tearing both you and me apart to see the pain you've been going through. The pain and sadness that has stained your past. Wouldn't you love to just let it all go?

Alois: Stop acting like you care! Claude loves me! I know he does! I-

He was stopped by the flashing of fuchsia eyes. The demon smirked at the shaking human before him.

Sebastian: Don't you see? The reason why you continue to cry inside is because of that demon you call Claude. I'll fix that. I'll give you exactly what you want. It's awful to have been lied to and hurt. Trust me and I'll make all of that go away. A demon will do anything for a soul. Don't get caught in his spider webs.

Sebastian was so close to Alois and their lips were only centimeters apart.

Sebastian: I'll get rid of your misery. Just call my name...Alois Trancy.

The blond 14-year-old's eyes widened and he did as told.

Alois: S-Sebastian. Take it all away. Please, Sebastian!

Sebastian: Of course.

Their lips met and Alois quickly melted into the kiss. He felt as if all pain turned to pleasure with Sebastian. It was so confusing but it felt so right.

"Sebastian!"

The two heard Sebastian's name being called and broke the kiss.

Sebastian: I shall take my leave.

The demon disappeared and left Alois dumbfounded. Claude never loved Alois? He found it easy to believe but he really didn't want to.

Claude: Your highness? Don't you want to show Ciel Phantomhive around the Manor?

Alois: You really don't love me. You never will. I guess that now...It's fine with me.

The blond walked away with a smile on his face and it was a genuine smile. It was something that Claude had never seen from Alois. He growled and clenched his fist.

C.F.: Damn you, Michaelis.


	4. Master x Master

_"Can't you see that we're basically the same?"_

_"You're being tricked by a demon!"_

Ciel: What did he mean by that?

The Phantomhive butler, Sebastian Michaelis, walked into the room with a tray of tea. No expression was visible on his as he just poured the tea and left. They would usually talk about something and that would lead to Sebastian annoying Ciel so he just left it, thinking that he was fine without the conversation.

He couldn't take his mind off of the non-sense that Alois was spitting out. The two weren't the same at all. At least that's what he thought. A disgusting creature like Alois couldn't have really thought that he could say all of this just so that Ciel would spare him.

That wasn't the part that bothered him. What did he mean when he said being tricked by a demon? Could he have been talking about Sebastian?

He didn't know but it repeated in his mind which distracted him from his paperwork.

Ciel: Dammit Trancy! Explain this to me! What is everyone hiding from me?

He knocked all of the tea off his desk and held his head, feeling like he was going insane.

He just wanted it to stop.

~Time Skip~

Ciel tossed and turned in his sleep. He couldn't relax due to the fact that he was still thinking about those few words.

Sebastian: Young Master.

The 13-year-old opened his eyes to see Sebastian holding a tray of warm milk with honey.

Sebastian: Please drink it. It should help you go to sleep. I do not wish to see my master like this.

Ciel stared at his butler before taking the cup of milk and drinking it.

~Time Skip~

Ciel was finally resting but his dreams wouldn't give him a break.

"Ciel? Is that you? It feels like ages since we've last met."

Ciel: Shut it Trancy. Why are you here?

Alois appeared right in front of the other Earl, causing to jump and almost fall back when Alois caught him by the wrist.

"Poor Ciel. I'm sorry but I can't and won't forgive you for what you did to me."

Ciel: I wasn't gonna let a vermin like you roam around when I had the perfect chance to kill you.

Alois let go of the boys, causing him to fall on his bum.

"Didn't I say it before? You're being tricked by a demon. I did nothing to your parents."

Ciel: What are you talking about? Stop spouting rubbish!

"It is the truth! Please believe me."

He got down on his knees and wrapped his arms around Ciel.

"I just want to help you. I'm telling you this. Sebastian lied to you about everything. You, desperate for your revenge, believed every word of it."

Ciel: He...He lied to me?

"About everything."

Ciel: And I believed him?

"Every word. So let me help you."

Ciel just sat there and let him Alois hug him. He needed the comfort from somebody and the navy-haired boy couldn't see it, but Alois was smirking to himself. Just as long as Claude would be able to get back at Sebastian for what he did. To his village. To his brother.

Claude sat in his room, just staring at his contract mark.

Claude: What a foolish boy.


	5. Butler x Master

"Somehow, I knew that it would be like this. ~~_It's painful._~~ " Sebastian said calmly.

"I don't know what to do. I've forgotten everything so I'm only focused on the present and the future. That's what I'm supposed to do. _~~You don't know pain.~~_ ~~~~ ~~~~" Ciel said proudly.

"I knew that a day like this would come. So it doesn't bother me. It doesn't bother me at all. ~~_It's dark._~~ " Sebastian said unsure.

"I've lost the feeling of happiness. Maybe I just can't find it or I don't want to find it. Either way, my revenge is all I need. Emotions get in the way and hold you down. I won't be distracted. None of the small things like that matter to me anymore. ~~_The darkness is what comforts you._~~ " Ciel said slightly unsure.

"The master I serve is quite a brat so it doesn't exactly get better. The pain is something I can deal with. Though, the hunger is what's eating me up from the inside out. _~~The moon will illuminate a path for me.~~_ " Sebastian said sadly.

"The butler that I have is quite annoying though. He finds many ways to irritate me. I hate him but I need him. My situation doesn't get any better though. ~~_A path back to hell._~~ " Ciel said annoyed.

"Sometimes I wonder why this must take so long. I silently scream for him to hurry up. Nobody but the devil can hear it. It always comes out as a cry for help. ~~_Even though I know that this hunger will follow me right_ _back there_ _._~~ " Sebastian said impatiently.

"At night, I can hear them. All of the screams and begs for help. My family wants me to come back but I'm too far now. I've strayed from the light and this is the only way I can go now. I won't regret these decisions. I am Ciel Phantomhive! That will never change! ~~_Even though though I know that they'll follow me anyway._~~ " Ciel lied.

"I could never break the contract. I'm at a loss of what to do. ~~_The sweet release of death._~~ " Sebastian said in despair.

"Maybe I can just break the contract. Or I could just end myself. Maybe then, the voices will stop and this curse will be lifted. What am I saying? Even in death, the demon will still follow me until I have finally achieved my revenge. ~~_That's all I could really ever long for._~~ " Ciel said, fighting against himself.

"I'll be driven crazy. Having a little taste won't be too bad, would it? ~~_I can't hide it anymore._~~ " Sebastian said hungrily.

 "He wants to eat my soul and he wants it now. So should I just give it to him? Maybe then, I'll see them again. ~~_They'll figure it out anyway._~~ " Ciel said, losing all sense.

"I won't do it. I won't do it. I won't do it. I won't do it. I...won't...do...it. ~~_All I am is a demon so that's all that_ _I'll ever be._~~ " Sebastian said with words that were blown away with the wind.

"I don't know what to do. I can't do anything. I'm trapped. ~~_I've made a contract with a demon and that's_~~ ~~_what will kill me._~~ " Ciel said sadly.

"I won't let them see my weakness, but I can't hide them. I'm scared that my weakness will gobble me up, but I just sit and do nothing. I've become weak. Someone please help me. ~~_I know nobody will help me."_~~ Ciel and Sebastian said with a scream of pain.

~Next Day~

Sebastian and Ciel sat in the carriage. Elizabeth wanted Ciel to go shopping for a dress that she liked. The two wouldn't stop glancing at each other. The awkward silence was getting to both of them but they couldn't say anything.

Once again, their silent screams were heard by nobody but the devil. So they had to go on as master and and servant. Until the day that hunger and dreaded emotions swallow them whole.

"I knew that I was fading away slowly. It never bothered me at all." They said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't understand this chapter. I'd be glad to explain if you ask.  
> Cya!<3


	6. Butler x Non-Master

Claude x Ciel

Claude Faustus, a man who was only there for a meal. He was a demon after all. A demon who was after a very unstable soul. Dancing a flame, is how he described it. He was quite an annoyingly interesting man. Curiosity struck both of the teenagers like lightning. Yes, Claude Faustus was quite fascinating.

Ciel Phantomhive, a single human soul who had only set out to seek revenge. He wanted those monsters to feel the same humiliation. He never questioned if that made him a monster himself since he already knew the answer and it wasn't surprising when he was fine with the answer yes. He was a soul that attracted the attention of many. His overly-smug butler, his cheerful fiancé, his bipolar rival, and his unexpected stalker. That stalker was none other than Claude Faustus.

The demon stood behind a tree and watched from afar while Ciel took a sip of his tea and did his paperwork with the same bored expression that never left his face. The study door opened to reveal the crimson-eyed butler who came in with an expression that combined worry, anger, and paranoia.

Worry that his Master might be stolen away from him once again if he lets his guard down for even a moment. It was something unlike him which only proves the effects of Ciel Phantomhive's worthy soul.

Anger that he was forced to go through this contract again since Ciel had already taken his revenge against that angel of massacre and the queen. Memories give the soul flavor and without memories of his revenge, his dinner wouldn't be the same as he imagined.

Paranoia that the Spider butler was watching the two as they both were present in the study.

Sebastian didn't notice that he was standing still and staring right at Ciel which caused a hand to hit him across the face so that he would come back to his senses. Sebastian bowed and close his eyes.

Sebastian: I apologize for spacing out. I promise that it won't happen again. I'm just worried that someone is watching you.

Ciel: You think that I haven't noticed?

Both demons had gasped slightly at the question. He knew? When did Claude become so careless and let them 13-year-old see him.

Ciel: It's amusing how you demons become so obsessed over one soul. I should feel honored.

He chuckled and let a smirk cross his face.

Ciel: I want to what would happen if neither of you got my soul.

Both demons grunted and covered their watering mouths. He was so tempting and he lured in the other monsters of hell without intention. Sebastian planned on not letting this one go.

~Time Skip~

The boy with navy blue hair was sleeping. A certain dark figure crept through the window that Sebastian, carelessly, left open due to all the distractions. Ciel had made a note to confront Sebastian about all of his mess-ups in the morning.

The dark figure walked over to the 13-year-old and stroked his cheek. He knew that Ciel was a soul worth desiring. Even more than his master. He licked his lips at the thought of, once again, stealing Ciel Phantomhive's delectable soul. It was the only way of getting to Sebastian, according to his blond brat.

 He didn't notice when the young boy's eyes fluttered open to spot Claude Faustus in front of him, his eyes glowing a light pink and a hungry look on his face. He could've called for Sebastian but he felt no need. He wanted to just...talk...for a while. Knowing something would help him. Especially, since he knew that something was wrong but nobody was telling him.

Ciel: Claude Faustus. That's your name right? So, it's pretty odd for Alois to send you over just to admire me. Or maybe you're acting on your own.

He didn't say anything. He only made the same face he usually did and stood straight. Ciel could see why Alois found him so boring.

Ciel: Hm. Well, if you're wondering why I haven't called for Sebastian-

Claude: No, that's not it at all. I'm not worried about that right now. I've only come to see what the big deal about you was all about. I just wanted to get a better look at what I'm supposed to take away from Michaelis.

Ciel: You're a horrible liar and you know it.

The demon grabbed both of Ciel's wrist and pinned him to the bed. He panted and growled, not unlike a dog. The boy struggled and struggled but, of course, Claude's grip didn't waver. Actually, he held them tighter to assure that Ciel wouldn't break.

He leaned down and took in the scent Ciel gave off. It was so good and alluring and...

Claude: I want more.

Ciel: Let me go Bastard!!! Ah!

He bit down on the boys neck, marking him as his. He looked up the 13-year-old and saw that no tears apparent on his face. Not even fear. Only pure anger and hatred. Claude smirked to himself and did what he was really meant to do this time and he made sure to do it.

~Time Skip~

He had consumed the soul of Alois Trancy since their contract was fulfilled. He knew that since he did this, he would go back being alone once again but that never bothered. Ciel Phantomhive was someone who would be missed dearly. Not only by those humans and that annoying crimson-eyed demon, but himself included.

He'd become so weak. Oh how ashamed he should be. Since when had he started develop. No.

He wasn't allowed to feel that way. He wasn't allowed to feel anything.

He was a demon after all.


End file.
